objectlockdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Bucket
Bucket is a male contestant in Object Lockdown. Appearance Bucket is a shiny, grey metal bucket with an immovable grey handle. Personality Bucket loves listening to music, and making music. He plays the saxophone, and believes it makes him seem cooler. Other than his musical talents, he is very nice and kind, and is fighting hard to win the mansion. Coverage Volcanic Excitement Bucket is first seen wondering what kinds of new people will be on the show, as he had stated that he always had wanted to build up more friendships. After hearing M&M speak for the first time, he recognizes him instantly. After M&M asked him to be friends, he immediately agreed to doing so. He isn't seen for the rest of the episode. Rapping it Up Early on in the episode, he is seen walking with M&M. Speaking of which, he asks Bucket if he wants to hear his new single that he just put out, but doesn't say it would be necessary at the time, since he said that some people had already crossed the finish. After M&M put his song on, he got insulted by his song, since it was basically insulting everyone else in the game. He then gets angry, and tells M&M that he has heard enough of his song. Even having not being seen for the rest of the episode, it's likely that both him and M&M crossed the finish line at some point, as they were both safe from voting. The Cream of the Crop He's only briefly seen in the background over the course of the episode. Although, after having lost, he was placed onto the Danger Team after Notebook had chosen to place him onto it. Not Your Forte At the elimination, he was quickly declared safe, due to receiving only a low amount of votes. He was placed onto Group 1. (which consisted of everyone else on the danger team btw) Later on, when Berry asked if anyone knew how to play an instrument, Bucket stated that he had had experience with playing the Saxophone, for three years in particular, and then showed off his Sax skills. (in a homage to Epic Sax Guy) Once their group had gone up for judging, Bucket had announced they were doing a jazz song, with him playing. He then played the Sax again, but before finishing, Pumpkin had thumped into him, sabotaging his performance. Due to his ruined performance, he was put onto the Danger team yet again. Breaking the Mold During the elimination, he had received no votes. While everyone was walking towards Umbra Forest, Bucket got annoyed by Cone, and told her to shut up, also stating that she wasn't funny. Later on, during the challenge, he had been watching Killer Show 54 with Notebook. After Banana asked if he could watch, Bucket, disappointingly said he could. When the Alien had barged in, Bucket was the only one not to get shot out of everyone in the tent. After Stop Sign had gone on about Banana & Notebook's death, Bucket had been playing more of Killer Show 54 on his phone. Stop Sign had then slapped Bucket's phone out of his hands, after having been annoyed by it. After the challenge had finished, he ended up being one of eight survivors, and became safe. Revive and Survive He is first seen asking Fire Extinguisher how he would be able to bring back all of the dead contestants. When organizing groups, Bucket had been placed into a group with Umbrella, Can, & M&M. After having been walking for a while, Bucket stated that he doesn't think that their group should've went the way they were going, also stating that there would be nothing there to help them, and suggested they go somewhere else. After Can had complained about how Cone E. Island was far in the opposite direction, Bucket had said that they could make it there in a short amount of time, since he said that they hadn't been walking for that long, with M&M then being glad someone agreed with his idea. After having reached Cone E. Island, he's glad that everyone had made it. when M&M then tried making Can feel better, Bucket had set up a radio, and played it on M&M's command. Not too long after having walked away, he is seen ordering a Hot Dog, but Umbrella gets upset at him, asking him what he is doing. After he had said what he was doing, Umbrella had called him out for not doing the challenge, but Bucket then said he was doing the challenge, pointing out that there was a magic shop right behind her. After Witch Hat had given him the spell, he thanked him, stating that the spell was "convenient." Because of this, he remained on the safe team. Constructive Criticism Early on in the episode, he is seen talking with Diamond, as she had suggested starting a band with both him and M&M. Wondering how she could play the drums, Diamond then showed a video of herself playing them. After seeing the video, Bucket felt skeptical about the whole band idea, but gets interrupted by Diamond when he was trying to say something about it. When the challenge started, he was chosen to be a Gatherer. While in the water, he is seen helping Yarn from drowning in the water, by letting her sit on top of him. While on the Island containing supplies, he's shown being upset with Stop Sign's antics, after he had insulted Yarn, telling him that he should be ashamed, but is told to shut up by him, and goes to get supplies. He isn't seen doing anything throughout the rest of the episode, other then being seen running to his team with supplies. Due to his team losing, he was placed onto the danger team, yet again. Ice Guys Finish Last He is shown to have made up with Hot Sauce when they hi-five each other Trivia * In Not Your Forte, he stated he's been playing the saxophone for 3 years at the time of the episode's release. This is a reference to Super Object Battle, when he played the saxophone in the episode 'Burning Bananas'. * Bucket originally had a mean personality when his character was first created in 2012. This was quickly dropped when making SOB Beta. Voting History Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Arms And Legs Category:Object Category:Silver Characters Category:Heroes